


CLOSE ONE EYE AND IT'S A PICASSO

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge words this time are virtuoso, marshmallow, paintbrush and scrimmage. All four challenge words in one 100-word drabble. Tah dah!</p><p>Not a lot to do when you're snowed in!</p>
            </blockquote>





	CLOSE ONE EYE AND IT'S A PICASSO

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

"Where'd you get the canvas and paints?"

"Upstairs closet."

"Huh." Dean peered at the canvas. "Who woulda thought you could use a marshmallow as a paintbrush. Pretty cool, Sammy."

Sam flushed, pleased. "Gives it a cool texture." He looked at Bobby, hunched over a static-filled, 10-inch t.v., watching Dallas and Miami scrimmage hell out of each other. "Besides, not much else to do. I like football, but not enough to watch it on that thing."

"No shit." Dean glanced out the window at the snow. "Hey, Bobby, did you see Sam's painting?"

Bobby glanced over, grunted. "Kid's a freaking virtuoso."


End file.
